


We are one

by JessyVolk



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cute Venom Symbiote (Marvel), F/M, Feelings, Love, Reader-Insert, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessyVolk/pseuds/JessyVolk
Summary: Hi everybody! ♡This is my very first fanfiction...I hope you will like it!





	We are one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! ♡  
> This is my very first fanfiction...  
> I hope you will like it!

The night was dark and cold. There were no stars in the sky, just the Moon.

You were sitting on the roof of a building where no one could see your tears. Almost no one...

" **I told you he would do this.** " He said in your head. " **I told you he would break your heart, but you didn't want to listen to me.** "

"W-well... I'm glad you're happy... fucking future seeing parasite!" You snapped at him and wiped your tears away. You were angry with him, because he was right. Again.

" **Look. I always try to help you, Y/N. And what do YOU do? The opposite of what i say and cry when everything is fucked up**!" Now he was shouting. You tried to cover your ears and just continued crying, but now even stronger. " **And I'm the bad guy again...** "

_Why do I do this? I mean... every time I find another way to hurt him. The only person who care about me._

You hid your face into your palms.

"I'm sorry Venom." You whispered, but you knew he had heard it well.  
He slowly came out of your body, materialized in front of you.

You have already learnt to read his emotions from his face. Long time ago you had thought, his face is just an emotionless black mass with creepy looking eyes and sharp teeth. You had thought the only thing he can do is that sadistic grin... but now you knew, you had been so wrong. Now you could see the pain on his face. The pain caused by you and your words.

"I'm so sorry." You repeated yourself. "I didn't want to hurt you. I'm just so mad at myself... not you." You cautiously stroked his face and smiled when he closed his eyes. "You always here for me."

" **Yes, I am...** " He leaned closer and pushed his forehead against yours. " **He doesn't deserve you. No one deserves you darling.** "

You just laughed a bit at his words and closed your eyes. You were tired because of the crying.  
"I love you... you know?" You said almost subconsciously, but he didn't do anything. Or that was what you thought...

In the very next moment your heart just missed a beat as you felt his closed mouth on your lips. He gently pushed his face again and again to you. It seemed he didn't know what he should do.

"Venom..." You muttered after he gave up. You were completely shocked, but you still could feel a strange pain in your chest when you saw his disappointed look. Your fingers touched your lips. It was hard to believe he tried to...  
"You just tried to kiss me?" You smiled when you realized. He just growled.

" **Nevermind. Forget it.** "

"But... I don't want to."You touched his face with your trembling hands."Just close your eyes... and..." You swallowed. Your throat were dry. "Open your mouth..." He did what you told. You knew he could see your thoughts so you didn't need to continue. His tounge slowly ran across your lips. His touch was so affectionate. It could make you forget your fears, so you parted your lips...

 

In the next few days everything had changed in your relationship and life with Venom.  
He always tried to find a way to touch you and show his affection towards you. But you wasn't sure...  
Even though you knew you love him, you just felt something bad... maybe compunction. Every time after he kissed you.

 

You were lying on your back, watching the ceiling of your bedroom. You sighed.  
"Venom. ... do you think that is... normal? I mean we are... uhm..." You paused.

" **Which one? The fact is about that an alien is living inside of you or your relationship with him?** "

_Of course he must be sarcastic._

You closed your eyes and tried to stay calm. You knew the whole situation was definitely NOT normal. Nothing around two of you.

"The second one... we already talked about your parasitic lifestyle my love." You bit your lip as you tried to not laugh, but you couldn't resist when you felt that his saliva dribbled on your face. You knew your angry monster tried to scare you with his snarl.

"Do you want to eat me or what?"

" **No... you would enjoy it too much** " He smirked and you felt your cheeks were heating up.

"Not funny."

" **Didn't mean to be a joke..**."

"Just... just answer me. Okay?" You sighed.  
His face became more serious.

" **No, it isn't... but humans always say that, love is the purest natural thing in life. And everyone deserve it.** " Venom didn't look into your eyes. Seemed he became embarrassed at his own effusiveness. " **Or something like this. You know I'm not into those fluffy pinky shit.** " You laughed slightly and stroked his face. " **You know I know your thughts. And I know you have doubts.** "

You closed your eyes and nodded. You had to talk about that.

" **I know you fear of your feelings but you shouldn't.** "

"But... this is not right. Is it?" You were close to crying. "We are different... different species... from different planet... " Tears started to flow from your eyes, but in the very next moment you felt a tendril on your face. It wiped them away. You opened your eyes and saw his sad face above you. In fact he wasn't sad. He just felt your pain.

" **Yes. We are different. But I know that our feelings are the same.** "

"But I don't know how far we can go."

He leaned closer to your face, but his action wasn't menacing... towards you it had never been.

" **The way I see it we can do whatever we want. There is no borders... but if they are really exist, they will be destroyed. Because we belong to each other. We. are. one.** "

  
"We are one..." You whispered and kissed him.


End file.
